BarBar as "Ezekiel" (Camp Drama)
13:00 BarBar ~BarBar@46.121.217.223 has joined #dimensional 13:00 <@TDIFan13> Hi, BarBar. Thanks for re-auditioning. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 13:00 What a title channel. 13:00 ha ha 13:00 <@CD-TDA> Yes, please remain on topic, aha. 13:00 K 13:00 My username is BarBar. 13:00 And the character I'm auditioning for is Ezekiel. 13:01 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you some questions about your character. 13:01 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 13:01 Hmmm, yes, but more of an attraction rather than a realationship I guess. 13:02 And if it's possible the attraction will be to Bridgette/Heather. 13:02 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 13:02 Hmmm, yes, I guess. 13:02 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 13:03 Anti-Hero. 13:03 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 13:03 <@TDIFan13> Oh, nvm 13:03 <@TDIFan13> it's not necessary 13:03 <@TDIFan13> kk 13:03 <@TDIFan13> so 13:03 <@TDIFan13> your character is Courtney 13:03 <@TDIFan13> you may begin c: 13:04 Courtney27 ~dakotacoo@unaffiliated/dakotacoons has joined #dimensional 13:04 Okay 13:04 Hi, Courtney, what r u doing? 13:04 Nothing much. Making more of my homemade bug repellant. 13:05 I was a CIT you know. 13:05 <@CD-TDA> (BarBar, just a tip, but we tend to use full words when RPing, aha. xD) 13:05 <@CD-TDA> (But great job so far. :)) 13:05 (Okay) 13:05 Some people think I'm an overachiever, but I think they're just jealous. 13:06 Of course they are, you're strong 13:06 and smart 13:06 for a girl, eh. 13:06 ... 13:06 For a girl? 13:06 What are you saying? 13:07 Woman have to work twice as hard to have the same thing that men have. 13:07 Well, they're still weaker and less smarter. 13:07 This is a travesty. 13:08 How could you possibly think that women are weak and unintelligent when I am clearly smarter and stronger than you are? 13:08 Wanna bet? Let's do thumb war! 13:09 Please. Are we seven? 13:09 Challenge me in a school election, and then you'll see. 13:09 Afraid? 13:09 <@TDIFan13> Alright, thanks for trying out, BarBar. :D 13:09 <@TDIFan13> You were awesome :p 13:09 K, thanks. 13:09 <@CD-TDA> Yeah! 13:09 <@CD-TDA> Right on, dude. 13:09 <@TDIFan13> We'll let you know on the 23 whether or not you got the part 13:09 <@CD-TDA> :D 13:09 <@TDIFan13> ^_^ 13:09 <@CD-TDA> June 23, that is. 13:09 <@CD-TDA> Haha. 13:09 K, thanks! :D 13:09 <@TDIFan13> CD please stop talking 13:09 <@TDIFan13> :| 13:09 Courtney27 ~dakotacoo@unaffiliated/dakotacoons has left #dimensional [] 13:09 lol 13:09 <@CD-TDA> Ryan, please stay on topic 13:09 BarBar ~BarBar@46.121.217.223 has left #dimensional [] Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions